


Dance with Me

by Burrahobbit



Series: Hankvin Week 2018 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Loose understanding of police investigations, M/M, Pining, References to Drugs, Undercover as a Couple, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Day 4: Undercover & Fake/Pretend Relationship AU“The suspect is looking our way. I’m going to kiss you. Is that okay?”How is this even his fucking life?





	Dance with Me

The music is blasting loud on the dance floor, a mass of writhing bodies moving as one.

Gavin remembers when he used to go to clubs like this, when he was ten years younger an a lot dumber.

He people watches from the bar, a drink in hand.

They’ve already been here for a while, and Gavin’s fingers tapping idly against his glass.

Beside him, Hank is downing the last of his second beer of the night.

Fowler has sent them to scope out a drug operation - red ice, as usual. Since the law making androids living beings was put in place, the police had doubled down on busting red ice dealers. 

Most of the people who made red ice bought used androids for cheap, then drained the Thirium out of them. It was cheaper than buying individual packs, plus the parts left behind could be sold as well.

As if making red ice wasn’t bad enough, now draining androids and scrapping them was considered murder.

Which, sure, Gavin had been a bit pissed about it 4 months ago.

But Connor had a way of charming people way too quickly, and he’d kind of warmed up to the kid, and androids in general.

So now, they’re scoping out a bar. They’re fairly certain this is a common meet up place for dealers and customers alike. They’d been given fake identities, and a bit of background.

Oh, and also, they’re pretending to be a couple.

Thinking about it now gives him butterflies fluttering through his stomach. He takes another drink in an attempt to stifle them.

Gavin swings his body towards the bar, placing his half-empty drink down.

Hank leans towards him, trying to speak over the music while not alerting anyone else to their conversation.

“Seen anything yet?”

“One of our suspects just went onto the dance floor.”

With a nod, Hank stands, leaving his drink on the bar.

Hank holds out his hand. “How about we have a dance?”

After a moment of hesitation, Gavin takes his hand, letting himself be led out to the crowd.

They’re pulled into the mass quickly, their hands gripped tight so they don’t lose each other.

Gavin stops him as he spots their suspect. They both pause, considering their options.

“Face me,” Hank says. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Gavin nods, feeling a blush spreading through him as Hank’s hands go to his waist. He circles his arms around Hank’s shoulders, incredibly conscious of how close they are.

They sway gently together, Gavin burying his head in Hank’s shoulder to avoid his own embarrassment.

“You okay?”

“‘M fine.”

“Hm? I can’t really hear ya when you’re buried in my jacket.”

He pulls his head back up to face Hank.  _“I’m fine,”_ he repeats.

“You sure? Looking a little peachy there.”

Gavin’s embarrassment flares. Of _course_ Hank noticed. He’s sure his whole face must be cherry red at this point.

“Y-yeah, I, uh, I’m fine. It’s fine. Just keep an eye on the suspect.”

They stop talking for a long minute, Gavin’s heart still pounding at the proximity.

Hank averts his eyes back to Gavin, leaning down to whisper, “The suspect is looking our way. I’m going to kiss you. Is that okay?”

Gavin tenses. If he though his heart was going fast before, it was absolutely racing now.

How is this even his fucking life?

“Y-yeah, I, uh... g-go ahead.”

Hank leans down, and Gavin shuts his eyes tightly, not even sure that this is real. Maybe he died and went to heaven.

There’s a moment of hesitation, of feeling Hank’s breath on his lips, and then they’re kissing.

The older man’s lips are chapped against his own, and he tastes of whatever alcohol he’d drank that night, and something fainter. Mint? He isn’t sure. 

Gavin’s arms tighten around Hank’s shoulder’s.

Hank’s hand pushes under the hem of his shirt, only enough for his thumb and first finger to rest on his bare skin. The places where Hank touches him feel electrified.

His hand goes to Hank’s cheek, his stubble rough to the touch.

Hank pulls back, panting slightly as they part. He stares down at Gavin, swallowing heavily.

He looks up, then curses under his breath.

“Our suspect is starting to move.” He pauses. “We need to talk after this, though.”

Gavin nods, following him as he makes his way off the dance floor.

Jesus _fuck,_ Hank’s definitely figured out that Gavin has a crush on him.

Which means the talk is either to profess his own feelings, or to outright reject Gavin.

_God,_ he’s so fucked.


End file.
